Peacekeepers
The Peacekeepers are a branch of The Imperium that act like Imperium police, protecting The Imperium from Multiversal dilemmas that might arise - such as The Imperium fighting against itself. The Peacekeepers can take on solo missions but more commonly they work in teams and each individual is taken on for their skill set. Most Peacekeepers that are not able to jump across universes will rely on The Kracker to send them out of The Fracture and into their destination. The Fracture, created accidentally by Highemperor during The Sundering, is the home of the Peacekeepers and The Heart of Yself acts as their headquarters. Function The Peacekeepers are tasked with maintaining the interdimensional stability of The Imperium, ensuring that the fabric of reality remains in tact. This could mean dealing with individuals or groups that have caused harm to the reality of an Imperium universeTales Post 9, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Agents Agents can operate solo or as part of a team under a team leader. They are the ones that take to the field and deal directly with problematic situations. Handlers Handlers handle agents, assign them missions or teams and organise things for the agents' operations. Agents can request transfer to a new handler if they're unhappy with their existing one. A handler will handle several agents at once. Mech Warriors See also: Imperium Technology#Mech There is a division within the Peacekeepers that provides mech support to agents and teams in the field. These mechs are normally used for artillery and heavy weapons purposes. Many agents resent having to work with them. Locations The Fracture Main article: The Fracture The Fracture was created from fragments of the Multiverse that was broken apart during The Sundering, caused by Highemperor. Pieces of various realities were taken and left in The Fracture, without returning to their former places. This includes the likes of Castle Camelot, which remains missing from Earth. In order to traverse through The Fracture, people must use the Transport Pads as its general unsafe to teleport around the broken world, which exists as a series of islands floating around. Within The Fracture is The Kracker, which was there before The Imperium ever even arrived and it serves the Peacekeepers in transporting them throughout the MultiverseTales Post 10, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The Heart of Yself Main article: The Heart of Yself The Heart of Yself, more commonly just called 'The Heart', is the central headquarters for the Peacekeepers in The Fracture. There the administration resides as well as the handlers for agents. Agents will group here for debriefings or for meetings. The building consists of two pyramids, one standing with the other inverted and standing upon the ceiling. Gravity is held at its central, thinnest, point so people in the top section would be upside down to those in the bottom half. History Tales from The Imperium The Peacekeepers See also: The Peacekeepers (Story Arc) The Fracture itself was created when Highemperor caused the Multiverse to fragment during The Sundering. When the Multiverse was reassembled, some of its pieces were unable to be returned and they were stored in The Fracture - and existence between realities. When The Imperium found it they used it for the Peacekeepers to easily get in and out of various realities and keep order within The Imperium. There they found The Kracker and the beast seemed to anticipate the intentions of The Imperium and worked to help them create the Peacekeepers' means of travelling between universes from The Fracture. References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Organisation Category:Military Organisation Category:Imperium Organisation